You've Got To Be Kidding Me!
by Singerdreamer42
Summary: Zoe Hamilton is the only girl in Sweet Apple, Ohio who HATES Conrad Birdie! When he comes to kiss her friend Kim MacAfee on live TV, she has her band perform as well to not make to event a total nightmare. When Birdie takes a liking to Zoe, it sickens not just her, but her boyfriend as well. H/K, A/R and OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

Zoe's P.O.V.

I was walking over to Kim MacAfee's house to meet up with her for a double date. Our boyfriends, Hugo and Caleb are going to meet up with us at 9pm. We're all going to go dancing. I had my black medium length hair in a high ponytail, and was wearing my jeans and a black tank top with a silver choker that looked like a spider web. I also had a pair of low black heels. As far as make-up goes, I've got my black nail polish, and dark red lipstick. In my hometown of Sweet Apple, Ohio, I'm very likely to be the only girl who doesn't swoon over Conrad Birdie or as I call him Mr. Big-Shot. If you ask me, the guy is a jerk who cares only about himself. Why I'm going to over to the house of Kim MacAfee who is one of the biggest fangirls of Conrad Birdie there is? The answer is this, Kim and I have been friends since we were little and basically my only female friend. I've always gotten along better with boys than girls because I was able to be as rough as I wanted with boys, but not girls. My fashion taste is different from the other girls as well as music and basically everything else. So, for as long as I can remember I've always been an outcast. Unlike Kim, I didn't have a boyfriend until High School. Caleb and I have been together since freshman year and now we're all seniors. I'm not going to college though and neither is Caleb. We're going to perform in our band. Kim is not in it. In the band other than me and Caleb are three other boys, Ace, Noah, and Tim. Our band name is The Outcasts because that's what we've always been. But right now, I couldn't wait for the double date with Kim and Hugo. I liked Hugo and the feeling was mutual. He was a sweet guy and would do anything for my friend.

Kim's other friend Ursula was ok at times, but there were so many cases when she just got on my nerves because she's also one of Sweet Apple's biggest Conrad Birdie fangirls, and there are times when she's more annoying about it than Kim is and that's why she and I often fight. Like the other girls, Ursula thinks that there's something wrong with me because of my hatred for Conrad Birdie. They don't understand why I'm happy with Caleb, but I don't care because they don't know what they're missing.

I arrived at the front door of the MacAfee household and I rang the doorbell. Kim's mother answered the door.

"Hi Zoe" Mrs. MacAfee said when she saw me, her face gleaming.

"Hi Mrs. MacAfee. I'm here to get Kim for our time out tonight" I replied with a smile. I liked Kim's parents. Even though they're a little on the weird side, they're better than my parents who don't even notice me most of the time. At least Kim's parents acknowledge me.

"You can wait for Kim inside. Come in" Mrs. MacAfee offered.

"Thanks" was my answer. I walked inside the house. I saw Mr. MacAfee sitting in a chair reading the paper and Randolph, Kim's younger brother was right by the stairs working on another one of his experiments. I waited the stairs for Kim to come down and I heard the phone ring. I saw Kim coming to the bottom of the stairs when her mother answered the phone. I waved at Kim, not wanting to interrupt the phone call. She waved back with a smile. I looked at what she was wearing. It was a little funny because she normally doesn't wear that kind of thing. She had an oversized grey sweater with jeans, hair buried in a cap and bed slippers.

"Hello? Oh. Oh, hold on operator" I heard Mrs. MacAfee say into the phone, "Kim it's for you she said it's long distance."

"Thank you Doris" Kim said.

"_Who would be calling Kim long distance?_" I thought, "_And why did Kim just call her mother by her name?_" Neither of us knew anyone long distance, so I don't know who it could be and it seemed like Mrs. MacAfee was having similar thoughts, but she looked more upset when she realized her daughter called her by her name.

I tried listen to what was being said on the phone, but it was hard with Mr. and Mrs. MacAfee talking to each other. Mrs. MacAfee walked away after being unable to get Kim to stop calling her by her name.

"Hello?" I heard Kim ask into the phone. I couldn't hear what was said on the other end, but Kim had a look of complete shock and surprise on her face getting bigger and bigger with each second.

"Conrad Birdie" Kim said in the feeling that was on her face right now, "To kiss me?! Oh!"

"_What?!_" I thought shocked and angry. "_What the hell is going on here?_"

"Doris" Kim called sounding a little overwhelmed. I grabbed the phone and hung it up before she dropped it.

"Mother? MOMMY, MOMMY" Kim called jumping up and down like the fangirl she was before meeting Hugo. Mrs. MacAfee ran in, scared something happened to Kim.

"Conrad Birdie's coming here to kiss me!" Kim practically screamed with excitement. I felt sickened to think about it, and I knew Hugo wasn't going to like this. Mr. MacAfee ran over to see what happened.

"Conrad Birdie's coming to Sweet Apple to kiss ME! OH!" Kim continued to scream out. I guess this means the double date is over. I had to find Caleb and Hugo to tell them what happened, but more than that, I wanted to get out of the house. As I was about to open the door, I heard her scream the second she heard Conrad Birdie's name. I turned around and saw that she fell to the floor screaming about her "good fortune".

"I'll be leaving now" I tried to tell the MacAfee family, "Have a good night."

"Good night Zoe" acknowledged Mr. and Mrs. MacAfee and Randolph. Kim didn't even hear me. I sighed and walked out the door walking to Hugo's house for that where Caleb was meeting up with him. Caleb's family was no different from mine, which was why we tried to spend as little time with our families' houses as possible.

I got to Hugo's house and saw him with Caleb outside the door. Caleb was as beautiful and sexy as ever. He wore black jeans, and black tank top and had his shoulder length black hair out like always. I've always had a thing for guys with long hair. He was tall, a little taller than Hugo, and had a nice muscular build and thankfully his muscles weren't so big. They were just the right size. I always swoon whenever I see Caleb coming into my visual sight, and I do more than that when we're in bed. Yes, we've had sex, but that doesn't matter because neither of us want to be with anyone else, and once we're both 21, we'll be getting married. I know it may seem like we're too young and don't know what we're getting ourselves into, but with the families we've got, we've seen and know WAY more than people our age normally do. So we know what the risks are and we're ready. And we both plan to keep the band together, for no one in the band wants to go to college. We all want to live following and doing our passion which is music. We can't wait to graduate, and then we're out of this godforsaken town!

"Hey guys" I called to them. The boys turned and saw me coming.

"Where's Kim?" Hugo asked.

"I don't think she's coming" I told him. I explained to both of them happened when I went to pick up Kim. Hugo was angry and hurt. Caleb and I didn't blame him.

"I was hoping it wasn't true" Caleb said.

"What are you talking about Caleb?" I asked not knowing what he was talking about.

"I received a call from Ed Sullivan telling me that our band will perform on his show if for whatever reason Birdie can't continue with his performance. Naturally I accepted the offer on the band's behalf for the chance to perform on his show. He explained that the Russian ballet will be performing right before Birdie does, but he also said that when Birdie performs he'll be kissing a girl as a symbol of kissing all the other girls who drool over him" Caleb explained, "I just didn't think anyone from our area would be chosen. From what I was told, it was done by lottery, so whoever it was didn't intentionally pick Kim to be the one to do it."

I buried my face in my hands digging my fingers into whatever of my hair I could reach.

"We may as well get something good out of this" I said trying to turn the tables, "Can we call Birdie's manager and see if we get the band to perform as well?"

"We'll have to call them tonight and fast. Mr. Sullivan gave me the number of the manager when he called" Caleb explained.

"Hugo, if it's ok with you, can Caleb and I borrow your phone?" I asked Hugo when I turned my head to him.

"Sure, go ahead. I'd rather hear you sing than that Birdie Creep" Hugo answered upset about the situation.

"Thanks" I replied giving him a squeeze on his shoulder. I didn't blame Hugo for what he was feeling. Knowing him, he was going talk to Kim, but at the same time, there was a war going on inside him. We all went inside Hugo's house. Hugo's parents didn't even hear us come in. Once we were in Hugo's room, Caleb gave the number and I dialed the number on Hugo's phone. The phone rang a few times until someone picked it up.

"Mr. Peterson's office how may I help you?" said a woman's voice on the other end.

"Hello, my name is Zoe Hamilton. I'm the lead singer for the band The Outcasts. We're performing on the Ed Sullivan Show if for whatever reason Conrad Birdie is unable to perform" I explained.

"Oh yes, that's right. My name is Rose Deleon. I'm Mr. Peterson's secretary, how can I help you Miss Hamilton?" Miss Deleon said and it sounded like she had a smile on her face.

"Well, if it's alright with Mr. Peterson, I would like it if you also give me and the rest of the band the privilege of performing when Mr. Birdie arrives in Sweet Apple tomorrow. But I would like it if we perform before Mr. Birdie does, because we'd like to have a full audience and not a field of fainted hormonal teenage girls" I requested. I heard a laugh on the other end.

"I understand how you feel and what you're saying Miss. Hamilton. I personally don't see a problem with it. Just give me a minute to ask Mr. Peterson about it" she said.

"Sure" was my answer, "Also keep in mind that if you let us perform, it will also get more of the press' attention." I heard a laugh on the other end. It went quiet for a minute.

"Miss. Hamilton, are you still there?" Miss. Deleon asked.

"Yes, I'm still here" I answered.

"I just talked to Mr. Peterson and he has agreed to your offer" Miss. Deleon reported.

"Thank you so much Miss. Deleon. I promise you won't regret it" I replied happy that something good was coming out of all this chaos, "Please pass on my thanks to Mr. Peterson."

"I will, and we'll let the mayor of your town know what's going. Being sure to be at the Hall by 1 o' clock tomorrow" Miss. Deleon told me.

"We'll be there don't worry" I assured her, "We'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"

"See you tomorrow Miss. Hamilton. Bye" she responded and I hung up the phone.

"We're in?" Caleb asked me.

"We're in!" I answered and the three of us cheered and hugged, but gave Caleb a rough kiss after I let go of Hugo. Caleb held onto my head as I kissed him and I felt his lips pressing against mine. When we pulled away, we were both breathing heavily.

"Can you two please wait until you're alone before doing that again?" Hugo asked looking down.

"Sorry about that Hugo" I apologized, "I guess I got too caught up in the good news."

"It's okay I understand" Hugo replied.

"Well, I guess we'd better get back since the double date isn't happening" I said.

"Don't go home because of what happened," Hugo responded, "You and Caleb should get your friends and celebrate your accomplishment."

"He's right, we should do that Zoe" Caleb agreed with Hugo. I sighed giving in.

"Ok, but you Hugo are celebrating with us. We're not going to leave you alone tonight because Kim decided to act like an airhead fangirl" I told the boys. Hugo smiled when I said that. I knew it was because he was glad that we weren't going to leave him alone in his loneliness tonight.

"The Next Day"

I left school early to prepare for the performance for when Birdie arrived. This morning, Caleb got a call from Miss. Deleon that she had informed the mayor and that he was willing to let us perform before Birdie does. By now, everyone knew Birdie was coming and what for. They also knew about the band performing for when he arrived. The boys at school were more excited about the band than Birdie and I didn't blame them. Ace, Noah and Timmy had already gone ahead in bring the instruments to the Hall to have them set up. Caleb and I had thirty minutes to get there. As were leaving the school, the girl population of the school with of course, Kim and Ursula singing their little fan-devotion song. It made me walk ahead faster because I didn't want to hear it, but it did help a little that the boys were singing their hate song for Birdie in the same melody the girls were using.

By some miracle, Caleb and I got to the Hall before the crowds got really bad. Some of the media had already arrived. Ace, Noah and Timmy already had the instruments and sound equipment ready. Caleb just had to tune his electric guitar though.

I was wearing another black tank top, black jeans and my black rain boots. I kept my nail polish from last night on and had on a dark red shade of lipstick. I was also wearing a silver chain with a black rose pendant and a plain pewter ring Caleb gave me on my left thumb. My hair was loose this time. I'm looking forward to performing with the band. I'm dreading Birdie's part.

Caleb was wearing black jeans and sneakers as well, but the shirt he was wearing wasn't just black, it was also long-sleeved, loose like a Renaissance shirt and had a V in the top middle part of his shirt showed a nice portion of his yummy chest. He had his hair out as well, mainly because he knows that I like it like that as well as he does. One would look at Caleb and think he had piercings and tattoos but he doesn't. The only piece of jewelry he was wearing today the pewter ring that came with the ring he gave me, and like me, he wore it on his left thumb. Most our age show their commitment to each by pins. Caleb and I use our rings instead.

Noah, our drummer is the tallest of the guys in the band. He has short spiky blond hair, dark green eyes and had the build of a football player. He's only wearing blue jeans and a white T-shirt and had his right ear pierced on which he always wears an earring with a crocodile tooth.

Timmy, our bassist had on a red T-shirt that said "You don't know what you're missing" on it, blue jeans and his green stretch-cloth lucky Irish bracelet on his right wrist. Timmy has short brown hair that he always combed (even though it always became a mess later) dark brown eyes and was skinny, but was stronger than he looked and he's the shortest band member.

Ace, our second guitarist as well as plays other instruments as well if needed, (he's the most musically gifted out of all of us, and he can play anything he wanted and get it down in days). He's a little shorter than Caleb, but taller than me. Ace has short sandy brown hair, light blue eyes that could make a person's heart melt (anyone except me that is) and his build has similarities of Caleb and Noah, but it's all his own. I saw that Ace was wearing a tight long-sleeved light blue shirt that covered his chest, but gave an outlining of his muscles, blue jeans as well and white casual sneakers like Timmy. He was also wearing a wolf pendant that was his good-luck charm.

None of us were looking forward to Birdie coming that we knew that not just by talking to each other but also because it was radiating from us as we set everything up. Caleb was finishing his tuning when all of the media arrived, the girls from school were surrounding the Hall chanting how they wanted Birdie and reporters were surrounding Kim trying to interview her, but she looked too dazed to say anything right. I also saw Hugo next to Mr. Peabody, our English teacher, looking very upset at he was seeing, especially where Kim was concerned. I drowned out what was going doing my vocal exercises. Right as I finished my vocal warm-up, a girl from an apartment screamed out that Birdie was coming. That was confirmed when I saw a motorcyclist in a gold outfit with two motorcyclists behind him and it didn't help that the girls were screaming and singing their chant again. I looked at the rest of the band and our faces said the same thing: "Here we go!"

Thankfully, everything concerning the band was ready and waiting. I saw Mr. Peterson, Miss. Deleon and the Mayor and his wife at the Hall next to the band, standing on the top of the stairs.

When the girls FINALLY finished their chant, Birdie took off his helmet and walked under two guitars that his back-up held up for him like an arc. I saw Ursula speak to Birdie but I didn't really pay attention to what she was saying. The girls squealed again and recited something they called "The Conrad Birdie Pledge". I didn't pay attention to what they were saying because it was just ridiculous. I did see that Hugo made his way to the rest of the boys. I sent him a smile and friendly wave to which he did the same. Looking back after the girls calmed down, I saw Kim approach Birdie and this time I did listen to what was being said.

"As the fortunate girl whom you have selected to represent all my fellow girls, I welcome you" I heard Kim say and the girls went nuts again as Kim tried to get him through the crowd as she lead him to the Hall. I was disgusted by what I saw and I wasn't the only one. The rest of the band didn't like it as well and the other boys from school was sickened too. I just hope that Kim's family doesn't see this, because if they're seeing this right now, there's going to be trouble later. I covered my ears until the girls calmed down. When Kim got to the front and saw me, she gave me small wave. I just returned it with a hard glare. I was still angry at her for ditching Hugo as well as her behavior last light. I didn't get to talk to about it at school because she kept getting ambushed being told how lucky she was that she was going to kiss Conrad Birdie. Hopefully after things calm down, I'll be able to talk to her, but something tells me that won't be for a while. Maybe I can talk to her tonight. Kim cowered away a little when she saw my glare. I looked away waiting to be told we can perform. I saw Miss. Deleon get the Mayor to start his speech. The Mayor started his speech.

"I please to present this key to our city to our honored guest," he looked closer getting a better look at the speech "Conrad Birdie-"

Ursula screamed interrupting him and I quickly covered my ears. Somehow I did manage to hear her cry out "He said it! He said the name!" She and the rest of the girls screamed again to which I kept my hands on my ears. I saw Hugo looking at me with sympathy.

"_I'm going to get a serious headache from these girls screaming!_" I thought as I grimaced from the screaming.

"Oh I said it was Conrad Birdie" the Mayor told the girls to which they responded by screaming again. "_Please stop that!_" I thought begging any power possible to make them stop.

"Now girls, you're going to have to stop that or else, I can't finish my speech" the Mayor told the girls with a small laugh.

"Who cares about your speech?!" Ursula hostilely shot at him, "We want to hear Conrad" she drooled out. I had it up to there.

"Not so fast Ursula" I shot coolly at her, making her glare as well as the other girls except for Kim who's face said that she was wondering what I going on about.

"I spoke to the managers' office of the superstar here and they've agreed to let us; The Outcasts perform before he does so we can have a full audience watch us" I explained to the girls as well as everyone else, even though Hugo already knew about it, "So girls, you'll have to be a little patient before you get what you want."

Except for Kim, the girls began to protest.

"No, girls, it's fine" Birdie spoke up which stopped the girls immediately, "I knew about this ahead of time and truth be told I'm curious about what this band will do. So show us all what you got." I looked at Mr. Peterson and Miss. Deleon. They nodded their heads in approval.

"Thank you" I told Mr. Big-Shot politely.

I went to the front next between Caleb and Ace as the boys went to their places. Noah tapped his drumsticks together in the five-six-seven-eight count and Caleb played the first notes of the song. Once my cue arrived I sang my heart and soul out losing myself in my passion.

_**Yeah, Yeah**_

_**Get up, Get out**_

_**Move on, move on there's no doubt**_

_**I'm all wrong, you're right**_

_**It's all the same with you**_

_**I'm too thin, too fat**_

_**Never asking me why**_

_**So why,**_

_**So why,**_

_**So why,**_

_**So why**_

_**On and on, **_

_**And on and on,**_

_**On and on,**_

_**And on and on,**_

_**Don't want to grow up**_

_**I want to get out**_

_**Hey, take me away**_

_**I want to shout out**_

_**Take me away, **_

_**Away, **_

_**Away, **_

_**Away,**_

_**Away,**_

_**Round and round here we go again**_

_**Same old start, same old end**_

_**Turn my head **_

_**And turn back again **_

_**Same old stuff never ends**_

_**Do this, do that **_

_**Can't deal**_

_**Can't deal with that**_

_**I tune in, tune out**_

_**I've heard it all before**_

_**Hello, goodbye**_

_**Never asking me why,**_

_**Goodbye, **_

_**Goodbye, **_

_**Goodbye,**_

_**On and on, **_

_**And on and on,**_

_**On and on,**_

_**And on and on,**_

_**Don't want to grow up**_

_**I want to get out**_

_**Hey, take me away**_

_**I want to shout out**_

_**Take me away, **_

_**Away, **_

_**Away, **_

_**Away,**_

_**Away,**_

Caleb played his guitar solo in the song and he was beyond amazing. I openly oogled him as he played the song and sang again, losing myself in singing the next part of the song.

_**Don't want to grow up**_

_**I want to get out**_

_**Hey, take me away**_

_**I want to shout out**_

_**Take me away, **_

_**Away, **_

_**Away, **_

_**Away,**_

_**Away,**_

_**Don't want to grow up**_

_**I want to get out**_

_**Hey, take me away**_

_**I want to shout out**_

_**Take me away, **_

_**Away, **_

_**Away, **_

_**Away,**_

_**Away,**_

_**Round and round here we go again**_

_**Same old story, same old end**_

_**Turn my head **_

_**And turn back again **_

_**Same old stuff never ends**_

There were cheers everywhere the second we finished the song except from the Conrad Birdie fangirls. Most of the cheers were coming from the boys from school. Looking around I saw that we had gotten the media's attention for they were surrounding us and taking pictures.

Albert's P.O.V.

This wasn't good. The Outcasts did a good job, but that wasn't why this was bad. While they were performing I was watching how Conrad was reacting to their performance and I saw that he had a glazed look on his face and his eyes were dazed as he watched Miss. Hamilton sing the song and he was frozen where he was standing. He never reacted that way toward ANY girl before. I couldn't believe it and I knew it wasn't going to end well because Conrad Birdie has fallen head over heels for Miss Zoe Hamilton!

**First chapter finished. YAY!**

**The unimaginable has happened! Conrad Birdie has actually fallen in love, and she HATES him and has a boyfriend of her own!**

**I noticed that this particular section of stories wasn't big and people didn't really add their own characters into this, so I decided to do one myself. I hope you enjoy this story. The next chapter will be out soon, I promise. Also, this fanfic will follow the storyline of the movie Bye Bye Birdie.**

**Take Me Away belongs to Christina Vidal and the people of Disney.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! They mean A LOT to me!**

**I own NOTHING here except my OCs!**


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe's P.O.V.

"Encore!" Hugo called out with the rest of the boys chanting "Encore!"

"Alright guys!" I called out to them silencing them "One more song that we have to let Mr. Birdie sing something." They all became quiet, but I HATED having to be polite to Mr. Big-Shot. I signaled to the boys in the band what to play next. This time, Ace played the first notes of the song

_**I wonder, I wonder happens…**_ I danced in my spot a little before singing the next verse

_**I've been so wrapped up**_

_**In my warm cocoon**_

_**Something's happening**_

_**Things are changing soon**_

_**I'm pushing the edge**_

_**Feeling it crack**_

_**And once I get out**_

_**There's no turning back**_

_**Watching the butterfly**_

_**Go towards the sun**_

_**I wonder what I will become**_

_**Metamorphosis**_

_**Whatever this is**_

_**Whatever I'm going through**_

_**Come on and give me a kiss**_

_**Come on, I insist**_

_**I'll be something new**_

_**A metamorphosis**_

_**Things are different now**_

_**When I walk by**_

_**You start to sweat**_

_**And you don't know why**_

_**It gets me nervous**_

_**But it makes me calm**_

_**To see life all around me**_

_**Moving on**_

_**Watching the butterfly**_

_**Go towards the sun**_

_**I wonder what I will become**_

_**Metamorphosis**_

_**Whatever this is**_

_**Whatever I'm going through**_

_**Come on and give me a kiss**_

_**Come on, I insist**_

_**I'll be something new**_

_**A metamorphosis**_

_**Metamorphosis**_

_**Whatever this is**_

_**Whatever I'm going through**_

_**Come on and give me a kiss**_

_**Come on I insist**_

_**I feel something new**_

_**Metamorphosis**_ I spoke/sang the next part as I continued to dance as I sang

_**Every day is a transformation**_

_**Every day is a new sensation**_

_**Alteration**_

_**Modification**_

_**An incarnation**_

_**Celebration**_

_**Every day is a new equation**_

_**Every day is a revelation**_

_**Information**_

_**Anticipation**_

_**On to another**_

_**Destination**_ I dived right back into regular singing after that

_**Metamorphosis**_

_**Whatever this is**_

_**Whatever I'm going through**_

_**Come on and give me a kiss**_

_**Come on, I insist**_

_**I'll be something new**_

_**A metamorphosis**_ right after that Caleb played the last note

There was cheering left and right excluding the Conrad Birdie fangirls when we finished the song. I noticed the boys from school were jumping up and down like crazy as they cheered. That was embarrassing, especially since I saw Hugo cheering his head off. I just hope Kim doesn't get the wrong idea. It was nice however that the media was taking pictures of us. I saw Birdie's guitarists bringing his guitar forward, silencing the cheering and made the girls in awe of Birdie. I noticed that he sent a wink my way. I turned my head feeling sick, not believing that Birdie had the nerve to wink at me. As Birdie prepared his guitar, I heard Hugo say to the other boys "He's not so butch". I agreed with Hugo, and took steps back and once I got to Caleb I held his hand to keep myself from losing my temper and to keep myself from feeling sicker than I was already feeling. Then Birdie played his first note.

_**You gotta be sincere**_ I turned my head toward a loud sigh/moan and saw that the mayor's wife had fainted. "_Barely a bar and the fainting has already started!_" I thought feeling annoyed and pissed. Caleb squeezed my hand to try and calm my anger. Ace, Noah and Timmy looked at me with sympathy and back at Birdie with disgust. Caleb had the same disgust on his face looking at Birdie like the others did

_**You gotta be sincere**_ "Birdie what are you doing?" the mayor demanded, but Birdie kept on singing

_**You gotta feel it here**_

_**'Cause if you feel it here**_

_**Well, then you're gonna be honestly sincere**_ Birdie handed out his guitar toward his fangirls. Ursula took hold of the guitar and she the rest of the fangirls, including Kim gazed at Birdie like he was a god. It made me feel like gagging, especially when Birdie started to shake his hips as his musicians continued to play his music

_**If what you feel is true**_

_**You really feel it, you**_

_**Make them feel it too**_

_**Write this down, now**_

_**You gotta be sincere**_

_**Honestly sincere**_

_**Man, you gottta to be sincere**_ Just as the mayor got his wife up, she fainted again with that sigh/moan. "_Somebody's been having sick fantasies_" I thought looking at the pitiful woman

_**If you're really sincere**_

_**If you're really sincere**_

_**If you feel it in here**_

_**Then it's gotta be right**_

_**Oh, baby! **_The fangirls screamed, including Kim and Ursula

_**Oh, honey!**_ They screamed again

_**Hug me! **_And again

_**Ah, Suffer!**_And again. My upcoming headache was going to get worse. The boys turned their backs to Birdie making him focus on the fangirls, though I did see him glance in my direction a couple of times out of the corner of his eye. I wish I didn't have to be polite. I wished I could leave this place right now

_**In ev'rything I do**_

_**Why, my sincerity shows through**_ I saw Hugo turn around trying to get Kim's attention which wasn't working

_**Yeah, I look you in the eye**_

_**I don't even have to try**_

_**It's automatic**_

_**I'm sincere**_ Birdie ran to a tree in the middle of the park still singing with Kim standing front of him as he uses the tree as part of his performance while looking at Kim in eye which was very likely exciting her even more

_**When I sing about a tree**_

_**I really feel that tree**_

_**Yeah, when I sing about a girl**_

_**I really feel that girl**_

_**I mean I really feel sincere**_ now Kim fainted, thankfully Hugo caught her before she could hurt herself and now he was trying to wake her up, but something tells it won't be for a while until she wakes up

_**Why, If you're really sincere**_

_**If you're really sincere**_

_**If you feel it in here**_

_**Then it's gotta be right**_

_**Oh, baby! **_the screams from girls came again

_**Oh, honey!**_ and again

_**Hug me! **_ and again

_**Ah Suffer!**_ and again, but more girls had fainted and the poor mayor was carrying his wife following Birde while trying to wake her up, which I think is pretty stupid

_**Yeah, here we go now!**_

_**Why, you gotta be sincere**_

_**Oh, oh, you gotta feel it here**_

_**Oh, my baby, oh, my baby, oh yeah!**_

_**Oh, my baby, oh yeah!**_ Birdie than looked at Ursula and spoke to her

_**Go girl, go!**_ Ursula danced like crazy and as her mother tried to stop her, photographers were taking pictures of Birdie, and one second later both Ursula and her mother fainted as Birdie took his guitar back and the photographers caught Ursula and her mother before they landed on the ground as Birdie kept singing

_**Are you gonna be sincere**_

_**Are you gonna be sincere**_

_**(Yeah!)**_ more girls fainted

_**Are you gonna be sincere**_

_**Are you gonna be sincere**_

_**(Yeah!)**_ another group of girls fainted

_**Are you gonna be sincere**_

_**Are you gonna be sincere**_

_**(Yeah!)**_ and another group of girls fainted and I felt sicker than I did before

_**Oh, my baby**_

_**Oh yeah!**_

_**Oh, my baby**_

_**Oh yeah!**_

_**Are you gonna be sincere**_ as Birdie sang and walked back to the steps, more and more girls fainted and the mayor kept carrying his wife following Birdie and I still don't understand why he was doing this

_**Are you gonna be sincere**_

_**Oh, my baby**_

_**Oh yeah!**_

_**Oh, my baby**_

_**Oh yeah!**_

_**Oh, my baby**_

_**Oh yeah!**_

_**Oh, my baby**_

_**Oh yeah, yeah, yeah...YEAH!**_

Birdie FINALLY stopped singing and before us all was a carpet of fainted girls. I was losing faith in my gender VERY quickly.

"Come on guys" I told the others, "We got to get going." The boys got the message instantly and we started to pack up the instruments and equipment.

"Excuse me" I heard an obnoxious voice call from behind me. I turned around and saw than other than Mr. Big-Shot himself with what he thought was a sexy smile, but to me it looked stupid.

"Is there something you need you need Birdie?" I asked him curtly.

"Just wondering if you would go out me tonight" Birdie smirked thinking I'd say yes. Boy was he wrong.

"Birdie, I'm sorry but I'm not interested" I answered not feeling sorry at all "I have boyfriend."

"You're making it up," Birdie replied not believing me.

"She does have a boyfriend" Caleb angrily stated coming over to us, "And that boyfriend is me so suck it up!" Caleb and I grabbed hands and we went back to what we doing before Birdie interrupted us.

"Miss. Hamilton" I heard a man say behind me but I knew it wasn't Birdie because his voice didn't sound cocky. I turned around and saw it was Mr. Peterson and Miss. Deleon.

"Miss. Deleon and I just wanted to congratulate you and your band" he told me, "You sounded amazing and I wish was more room on the Ed Sullivan show this Sunday. This band deserves the chance to be recognized."

"Thank you Mr. Peterson" I smiled, "It means a lot to us that you and Miss. Deleon believe this."

"We can't wait to watch you perform again" Miss. Deleon said, "Hopefully we'll watch perform again somewhere before we leave."

"We hope so too" I replied to them, "So where are you guys staying for the weekend?"

"At the MacAfee's residence" was the answer I got, "Mr. Sullivan is covering for everything." I sighed knowing this was going to go badly.

"I should warn you both. Kim's father lets us practice in his garage, but he's not going to be happy about you two and Birdie staying at his house, so be ready for yelling. He's got a pretty bad temper" I warned them.

"Thank you for the heads up" Miss Deleon thanked me, "And free to call me Rosie and him Albert."

"OK" I told them, "Than feel free to call me Zoe, and the rest of the band by our first names, but Birdie DOES NOT have that privilege."

"Zoe a little help here" I heard Ace calling for me.

"Sorry guys I have to run" I told Rosie and Albert, "I'll see you two later."

"See you later" they both said to me and I ran back to Caleb and the others.

"What's going on Ace?" I asked him.

"We actually didn't need your help Zoe. We needed to make up and excuse to get you away from that Birdie-Creep especially with the way he's been looking at you" Ace explained.

"I'm hoping it's a one day phase that he'll get over" I told him and I noticed everything was already packed and ready to be taken back. We all got in the van and headed back to Kim's house. Her family has always welcomed us and never problem with us being there doing whatever with the exception over Caleb and I sleeping together. I only hope that Hugo will be able to wake up Kim quickly. Things were going to get between them very fast. I just hope that Kim will snap out of it before Hugo leaves her thinking that she doesn't care about him. I'm also hoping that Kim will learn quickly that she can't have both, that she'll have to choose between the boy she loves and the celebrity that excites her. Noah was driving the van since the van is his, Ace and Timmy sat in the middle and I sat in the back with Caleb. We held hands locking our fingers together. I smiled at Caleb still unable to believe that he was my one and only. I leaned over to him and kissed him on his lips placing my other hand in his hair pulling him closer to me. He reciprocated happily. We silently agreed to sleep together again that night. I couldn't wait for that wonderful moment to happen again. I couldn't wait to kiss, touch him and have him inside me again. And I especially love it when he sings with me. I'm sure if there was a singing competition, Caleb would win against Birdie hands down.

"Four hours later"

We were all set up in the MacAfee's garage to practice and a good amount of the girls had woken up and were now singing that stupid fangirl song in front of the house. We called Hugo earlier explaining why we left when we did, especially concerning the Birdie problem. Randolf was messing with his chemicals again, Mrs. MacAfee was preparing herself against her husband's rage and Kim was still under what Rosie calls "the magic spell". There was no magic involving that creep I know that much and it also doesn't help that he hit on me a few times when he saw me at the house. The boy helped me in making him leave me alone, but unfortunately he's not the kind of guy who gets the hint when it's right in his face. In hopes of making things better somewhat, we started practicing and sang something that related to what we were all feeling at this moment. I just hope that Birdie will stay in the house and leave us alone.

_**Crash, that was you and me**_

_**Started out so innocently**_

_**Shattered on the ground**_

_**I hear the sound**_

_**Crash, ringing in my ears**_

_**I still feel the sting of my tears**_

_**Someone wake me**_

_**I can't seem to break free**_

_**Go on, get out of my head**_

_**I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe**_

_**Am I alive or just dead?**_

_**I've been stumblin' in the dark**_

_**Living in a crash world**_

_**Hush, don't say one more word**_

_**At this point the truth seems absurd**_

_**'Cause who we were**_

_**Is gone forever**_

_**Crushed, underneath the fears**_

_**Everything's so twisted and weird**_

_**Someone save me**_

_**I can't seem to break free**_

_**Go on, get out of my head**_

_**I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe**_

_**Am I alive or just dead?**_

_**I've been stumblin' in the dark**_

_**Living in a crash world**_

_**Crash world, yeah yeah**_

_**Slow motion, devastation, should've seen it coming**_

_**But I couldn't do nothing**_

_**Emotion, desperation, someone save me**_

_**I can't seem to break free**_

_**Go on, get out of my head**_

_**I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe**_

_**Am I alive or just dead?**_

_**I've been stumblin' in the dark**_

_**Living in a crash world**_

_**Go on, get out of my head**_

_**I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe**_

_**Am I alive or just dead?**_

_**I've been stumblin' in the dark**_

_**Living in a crash world**_

_**Crash world, yeah yeah**_

_**Crash world**_

When we finished the song, we high-fived feeling proud, than we realized the fangirls were gone and Mr. MacAfee was yelling and arguing with his wife. We needed to eat anyway and we wanted to know what was being said and we got each other a look that we came up with when we decided to kill two birds with one stone.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked them with a smirk.

"Food and listen in on the argument?" Timmy asked followed with nods from Caleb, Noah and Ace.

"Yep" I answered, "Let's go boys!" And with that we rushed into the house to get some form of dinner and know what was going on.

**I'M SO SORRY that this chapter took so long to do. I had too much going on and it may take me while to get the next chapter up again. Hopefully inspiration will hit me faster next time.**

**Metamorphosis and Crash World belong to Hilary Duff.**

**Honestly Sincere belongs to the people that own Bye Bye Birdie.**

**I own NOTHING except my OCs!**

**PLEASE REVIWE! They mean A LOT to me!**


End file.
